burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rappy 4187/Archive3
Sig Hey Rappy, I've joined the Clan and don't think my sig represents them well enough. So could you make me a sig like yours, with that cool silver fade? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Wikia Autoconfirmed User 11:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure I can, do you want it to fade once? twice? or repeat until your name is done? Also, what about the links to other sites? Keep them orange? Just tell me how you want it. ::Fade towards center, like yours, with silver external links. :) --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Clan Member 23:15, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::--Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW 04:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::Critique? Criticism? Praise? You tell me if you want it changed any. If this is good, I will make a template for you and explain how to use it efficiently. ::::Except for the "rsp" in "motorsports" showing up black it's good. Thanks a ton! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Clan Member 11:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::That's odd, it was white on my screen. Should be fixed now. Yeah, it works. Thanks! :D ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW 01:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :You can use it like mine if you want instead of using subst: Lol Oh no no no! LOL my PSN name isn't Marexl it's NBZebra66 . Marexl 18:10, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Sandbox Help Can you figure out a way to limit the number of entries on this page to about ten? Thanks, :oops forgot you posted here, I left a message on your talk page. Job for you Hey, since you wanted something to do at GT-EN, I think it'd be useful if you created a new Main Page for it, in the same format you did with this. I think that tabbed design you made up is way better than the Wikipedia-based one that we have now. You should probably name the tabs "Games", "Tracks", "Cars", "Countries", "Manufacturers", "News", and "Other". The reason I want this done is because GTW's got different featured article criteria for the track, car, country, and manufacturer categories. Your design would make it easier for visitors to navigate between each type of page. If you could do that, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 23:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it won't be any time soon. Still working on how to implement it here with the least amount of hassle. Once that is done, it should be easy to port it over for you there. ::Well if there's anything I can do let me know. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 01:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Project I know you're busy right now, but if you get a chance, could you make a template that we could add to pages that need help, that could add them to MediaWiki:Needhelp? That would be cool. Thanks, :You mean automatically? Like - pages? If so, that's easy. If it's another dynamically set page, not based on a category, template stub, etc, that's a little more difficult. ::I was thinking of taking all the articles in the stub and vehicle stub categories and putting them in MediaWiki:Needhelp. If you could do that it would be cool, but it's not neccecary]]. :::... ::::Cool, thanks. Boo Gp75 points to this and that. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 01:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Portal js Heya - the person to talk to on WoWWiki would be "pcj". I've not a lot of experience with JS, so I can't help a great deal. We do have an extension, called Help:Tab view, but this may not be quite enough for your purposes. Kirkburn (talk) 19:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :OK, so the relevant JS is this: // portal switch var pspans; var cTab = 1; function doPortals() { tabs = document.getElementById("mptabs"); if (tabs) { pspans = tabs.getElementsByTagName("span"); for (x=0;x And then put if (wgCanonicalNamespace "Portal") doPortals(); in the wiki's onload hook. Hopefully you understand JS enough to know what it's doing. Let me know if you need me to walk you through the wiki-side setup. --Pcj (T•C) 15:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I don't, which is what led me to come to you in the first place, but looking at how WW did the Main Page I can conceive a few things. I am not an admin here, so I am sure I'd need a step by step wiki-side setup if you have the time. I assume part of that is setting up the Portal namespace. I appreciate the time you've already taken out of you day to help me thus far. =) ::From the looks of it though, I will still end up having an extra page for each portal, but once one is loaded, other portals load faster due to the js tab switching, which is what I would benefit from. :::You would have to be an admin to implement this. You will need an extra page for each portal. Please set the portals up in each page and provide me with the links to them so I can look and try to make the needed adjustments. --Pcj (T•C) 16:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::WoW (no pun included) quick response. My buddy here Exlonox would have no problem setting this up for me if he had step-by-step instructions on how to do it. As far as the pages go, I will get right on it, you want them setup in final form without templates? :::::It would take longer to generate step-by-step directions and answer any questions than it would to do it myself. :P Yes, final form, templates are fine. --Pcj (T•C) 16:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have a base layout set up... Granted it would be easier to do the pages with the tabs in place. I am assuming you'd have to add the Portal namespace as well so it's not treating it like a Main namespace page? Hopefully that will clear up the problem with it wanting all the template page links as instead of just . So if there's anyway you can go ahead and set up the tabs part, I can follow what you've edited through RC and from there, working with Exlonox or another admin, I can get the changes I need once I know where it is I would need it. And, yes, I/you do have to 'go-ahead' to get this taken care of. :::::::You need to tell me where it is. --Pcj (T•C) 00:57, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Portal:Main --- It's not letting me template link to the other 'Portal' pages without a redirect from Template:Portal xxx to the page though. I am not sure if creating the Portal namespace will fix that or not, or if something else needs to be enabled to do it. :::::::::Yeah, until you get the namespace set up you need to put in colons before portal: --Pcj (T•C) 01:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You need to create the rest of the portals. --Pcj (T•C) 18:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Hey, Rappy, do you need any more help with this or will it just take you some time? Just wondering. (reset indent) I'm starting to wonder that myself. I have left several messages of Pcj's page. I guess I will drop him another line to see what's going on. Thanks for the reminder. :I'll be looking at this over the weekend. --Pcj (T•C) 00:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::OK, OK, sorry, let's look at it while I'm thinking about it...first of all, couple of questions, have we gotten as far as putting the JS up yet? I don't think so but I don't know what you've been trying to do while I was slacking off... Also, is it just me or is the monaco menu messed up on the portal pages? --Pcj (T•C) 13:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::It's a bug with the tags and . Haven't quite figured out why it does it yet, or how to stop it. Until then, it's removed from Portal:Main. We/I haven't done anything with it while you were slacking off =) Honestly, I think what isn't completely ready now can be fixed after the js is up, but if you see anything that needs to be changed, let me know. ::::See User:Pcj/monaco.js for the appropriate JS. --Pcj (T•C) 20:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's where it goes. --Pcj (T•C) 20:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::In MediaWiki:Common.css, body.page-Portal_Main h1.firstHeading, body.page-Portal_Main #mp-newsline, body.page-Portal_Main #contentSub { display:none; } . You should contact Wikia about changing the main page. --Pcj (T•C) 21:12, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Home invite Could you go to the Clan clubhouse please? ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 22:41, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm there now, but you aren't responding. ::I'm disconnected for some reason. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 00:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Try now. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 00:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Unreleased Item Article Template hey, jw if or if we don't already have a template for articles on upcoming/unreleased items, articles like Legendary Cars or Big Surf Island all could have that [[User:JCnightstrike7|'JCnightstrike7']][COM-Uplink] 00:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :You mean a navigation template? ::I think he means, like a spoiler template, but for upcoming releases. hey Would you tell your sister to stop saying Im following her she keeps saying that but I think it's you half the time. Marexl 16:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :If they are on home, it's probably not me. Halp! Rappy, could you cover for me during the clan meeting on Saturday? I'd love to do it, but I have family coming this weekend, so I don't get the feeling that I will be able to play for as long as some people might want to, or even be able to at all. If you could, that would be super. Message me back on my talk page. Thanks, :Shouldn't be a problem... 10am? I have to set my alarm I guess =p ::It's one PM. You're in Florida, right? :::Oh yeah, 10am for Crashbroke... Yeah I should be there at 1pm. You will be there at the beginning? Also, was an invite sent out? I forgot it was this weekend. My video card fried. =\ ::::That sucks. Uh, I'm not sure if I'll be there in the beginning or not. But, I'll send out invites now, just be sure you have everyone on your friends list. Many Tings Well. Recently I've been a busy bunny and I've noticed that a lot of new things are happening but old things are yet to be completed. Some of which involve you. In short I'll run down the things that need completing by both of us or just you. I appreciate you may be busy too but if you get the time then this is what I've picked up on: *Main page. There was gonna be some Java thing with that. Also X is working on gradients but since your the master of coding then maybe you could sort out the gradients please? There's some on the Too Human Wiki main page. The whole table background is a gradient. *Maybe we could expand that to all tables, templates and infoboxes. That's a tad complex but it could be done. *Also the sanctions and warnings. What is the official lowdown on that? *Is there anything I've missed, which we need clearing up? *Ooo, i remember: this new blog thing, I've got a section on the main side bar which has people's blogs on. I've called mine the founders blog. Maybe you could call yours something cool and put it up there. I would like to think of that part of the side bar as a way for other users to see what the main contributors have to say about the site. *Could we also come up with a proper blog system for the main page? Like the ones we've got on our user namespaces? That would be cool. WE could have one for the clan if so, to post clan reviews or news. So i think that's about it. I would really appreciate it if we could get this stuff done. I'm very grateful for your help and it is noticed. Thanks, :No need to work on the gradients. I've got them under control. ::Also the main page is weird. Can you move the blog section below the featured article. give it the same borders and background as the other boxes. Put the contents at the top, then the clan stuff, then forums and help. Is that possible? Thanks a bunch, Stunt Run Hey could you give me some advice on stunt runs. I know what i need to do but i don't know how to do it, the technique, thx TMoney9 :Make sure you have a SLOW driving stunt vehicle. My favorites are the Kitano Touge Sport and the Jansen P12. You don't want to use boost hardly at all, just to keep up your timer. Flat spin off any jump that you can get some decent height off of (you need at least 90º spin). A vehicle that can drive backwards decently is always a plus. Driving backwards keeps your pie timer full. You can easily e-brake and drive forward to your next jump. Only do Barrel Rolls if you know you're going to land it. If you have a hard time landing them, don't do them once your timer is over. I have a stunt run that I start at the Waterfront Plaza and end at the Fort Lawrence Naval Yard (can continue to quarry if you haven't crashed by then) that nets you 5 million points if you complete it without crashing (ie... keeping the 40+ multiplier) Catch me in game if you want... OR... I can make a map of it since I have been asked this quite a bit now... ::thx a bunch TMoney9 Poke You haven't responded to my Many Tings comment :( Could you please? :It's all in the works. Was hoping to respond when things were finished. Clan Member Hi ... I'd like to join the clan for PS3. My PSN handle is "pudgenet". I bought Burnout Paradise when it went live on PSN, and I've got 101% on both cars and bikes. I have over half the online challenges done. Pudgenet 06:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I've played through the game 4 times. Sitting at 390 (I think) of challenges... let's hook up sometime. Send me an add Rappy4178. While you are at it, go to Burnopedia Clan/Members and edit the lines for your name at the bottom that say . See you in the game. ::Thanks. Friend add sent. Pudgenet 20:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Vehicle Stats Hey can you make the vehicle infobox so that is says both the 'Original' stats and the 'Current' stats for the Paradise vehicles. That would be a huge help. Thanks. :I was thinking of that myself, that's partly why I stopped the mass edits. Let me see if I can make it look decent o.0 ::Well I got off onto a tangent while editing it and changed something I have been meaning to change for a while now. I couldn't find a decent way to make it look =\ I can look into finding out how to implement collapsible tables onto this wiki... and from there I can add to the table a collapsible part of it where you'd click show and it will show you the OLD stats of the vehicles (pre 1.6, that is) for those that want to know of the changes. Leave me feedback. Collapsible tables aren't implimented here at the moment, we'd have to get Kirkburn or someone to do that for us, but once that is done, it's an easy addition. :::If you could do that, it would be amazing. I will just be a matter of monitoring edits until you can get it to happen. ::::Well I was thinking about it today, and the more I think about it, the more I don't like the idea of the OLD stats being listed. It will just be a huge bit of clutter, especially if they decide to tweak them again. I mean, how many old stats will we try to hold on to? So, yeah, let me know what you think... at this point, I'm against it. We can always have a page (maybe the 1.6 page or the 'Feb free update' page) that lists all the vehicles with the old stats in a nice table for reference. I know you're busy, but when you get a chance, can you fix the Burning route infobox? Thanks for all your help, :I'll look at it... possibly today and see what needs help with it. Licensing...? Using one of your stat point pictures, I managed to create a picture for vehicles without a boost type. What do I license it under? AssassinLegend 05:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :There's already a stat-gray.png. What is this new one? Just upload it and I will tag it =) ::Sure, it's named "stat-none.png". AssassinLegend 18:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::And what are you wanting to use this image for that won't be good for? Let me know, and I will work it into the template. ::::Cars without a boost type (i.e. Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo). I uploaded the pic already, and Burnopedia's already using them. I put it under "I don't know the license for this", or however it goes. AssassinLegend 21:23, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Ahh, I coded it in, but forgot to make an image for it... oops... oversight on my part. Thanks for the help there. Next Clan Meet Could you host a clan meet two Fridays from now? I'm not going to be home the next two Saturdays. :Why not on Saturday? I know next Saturday I will be busy, but as far as I know, two Saturdays from now I should be good. March 7th it would be. ::Okay, I'll set it for the 7th. Thanks a bunch. Joining the Clan Hey, I'm interested in joining the Clan. Im usually on a few days a week, only during the evenings during the week. I'd also like to help with building out the Wiki. MadMonky 04:11, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Be sure to read this page thoroughly and add your name to this page. Then friends request the two Elite clan members for your console. Burnout 1 Vehicle Infobox Using this information, when you get a chance could you amend the vehicle infobox to include information on Burnout 1 vehicles? Thanks, :Posted reply there. Newbie User Speaks You posted a comment on my user page alluding to a page I had moved. I answered, but you haven't replied back. What page were you referring to? Harkane 15:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! And now that I have your attention... (muahaha *cough* sorry). How do I add myself to the clan here? I'm more an offline user than an online one, but will update this wiki as often as I find something that I run into. I am still very much a newbie to the game. I have *friended* (ugh, an internet verb if I ever heard one) both you and Exlonox on PSN but I don't know if I should be updating the Burnopedia Clan page directly. Harkane 18:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Add yourself here. Try to follow the format. If you mess up the edit, someone will fix it =) Promotion Indeed, you are now officially an admin. Long story short, your an amazing asset to the site and you deserve the title. Thanks for everything and i hope your uberness will reign for a very long time at this site. Thanks, :Thanks Simon. I hope I can continue to contribute a lot in the future. Template hi, just joined, is there a template for roads anywhere? thanks jjbest :Are you looking for this? ::thanks! jjbest E-Mailing Users Do you know if there is a way to send an e-mail to a group of Burnopedia users? (i.e. Clan meeting updates) Thanks, :Not the way the wiki works, no. What you can do is send a group message over PSN and ask for their e-mail address. Then set up an outlook/yahoo/hotmail group to group e-mail. ::Figured it was worth a shot anyway. Thanks, Clan meeting hosting When are you going to be able to host Clan meetings again? I won't be able to host tomorrow or next Saturday. :Also Rappy, you must have a headset (if you don't have one, buy one). I don't want to send you nothing but cluttered messages. JMBZ-12 19:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::I hope you aren't telling me what I need to do, JMBZ. Anyways, I can't do this weekend at all, I'm out of town. Next weekend, maybe. I'll let you know later in the week. :::Ok, thanks. ::::I'm just asking, Rappy. No need to take it as an offense. JMBZ-12 21:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You must have and buy one didn't sound like a request. Do you have and can you buy one does. If you can host this weekend, update Portal:Main/Clan and Burnopedia Clan with the time, details, etc. Thanks, Blog listing When you get a chance, could you see if you can get a blog listing integrated back into the main page? I could do it, but I can't get it to match up with the rest of the page. Thanks, :Did wikia ever fix the blog list and tags? I don't think they have yet. ::Eh, for some reason I thought you meant forums. I found out the problem with the forums and have them back on the main page. If you want the blogs there, I will have to look through the blog formatting stuff at wikia.com and see how to do it. Let me know if you want both, or just the blogs, or just the forums. Leave me a message. :::Very nice work. Both is great, if you can figure out how to do it. Thanks, Welcoming Thank you. I registered to help in any way that I can, and don't know much about anything here. I'll be moving in a few days and won't have internet anymore, so I'm just trying to help while I can. I'm just another Burnout addict. I hope I replied to this right. Vicarious714 03:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Easiest way is to click the Leave Message at the top. If you are not sure how to add some information, just ask, or try to add it however you can and one of us will make sure it's edited correctly. We appreciate your help. Don't want to sound like a noob, but... Just wondering - how do you do tables? --Jjbest 16:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Read this. Everything you need. ::Thanks! --Jjbest 16:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Is it possible? It would be awesome! I was brainstorming for the wiki and thought... what if we could have a Burnopedia junkyard? So I made a mock-up in photoshop with files of cut-out cars that I already had. The real one would be in junkyard-order. I was wondering if you could do this using flash, like the main page. Possible? Image:Junkyard Mock-up A.png :Sorry, Ex, nothing I can do about this atm. I will look into it when I am back (check the notice at the top) ::Good luck! :::Yeah, I got in one fight and my mom got scared. She said "You're movin' with your Auntie and Uncle in Bel-Air!." Sigh. PCPD Template fix i noticed that you fixed all my templates, thanks and sorry for the work, but I'm not quite sure what you fixed... Excuse my noviceness. Smudger13 21:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I found you in a video Rappy Although we don't actually see you driving around in it, I noticed you were the host of the freeburn in this youtube video. (This would have been a lot more interesting if the guy driving would have actually tried, or was even a good driver) KonigCCX 07:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Haha! That's a really cool find! Thanks. That was actually my brother driving that day (horrible stunt run score =p)